El secreto de las cinco puertas
by Anghell D'blange
Summary: El team Urameshi regresa pero esta vez tendrá la ayuda del mejor agente del mundo espiritual, el pasado de Youko está involucrado y las cinco puertas de energía celestial colapsan. Si te gusta el yaoi no leas ;3


**Yuu Yuu Hakusho**

(el secreto de las cinco puertas)

Cuando la luz de la luna toca las cinco puertas de energía celestial

el ángel de la vida adquiere energía,

cuando su energía este totalmente reestablecida resucitará.

**Capítulo 1.- El regreso del equipo Urameshi**

El reloj de la universidad de Tokio apuntaba las siete de la noche, aquel joven pelirrojo contemplaba el cielo, sus ojos esmeralda se encontraban perdidos entre la singular noche estrellada de ese día, la luna tocaba suavemente en su rostro y manos, la clase de biología avanzada había ya terminado

- Minamino-san – dijo una de las chicas de la clase - ¿Estás ocupado?

Él, aun mirando el cielo, contestó – Hu… Si, lo siento

Entiendo – agregó la simpática jovencita de cabellos rubios – entonces, hasta mañana

Kurama se levantó de su escritorio sin responderle y se dispuso a salir del aula, se dirigía al laboratorio de botánica, delante de él una bella joven de cabellos largos, tan oscuros como la noche, caminaba a su mismo ritmo, su nombre era Anghell D'blange, una estudiante de intercambio llegada hace unas semanas, todo el alumnado varonil estaba encantado por su belleza, después de todo ver a una mujer de ojos azul eléctrico naturales no era nada común y mucho menos en Japón, era conocida como la rival de Minamino, era inteligente, astuta e igual de fría que el mismo Youko que habitaba en el joven Minamino, no cruzaba palabra alguna con ningún estudiante del lugar. Al llegar al laboratorio el profesor salió disculpándose

- Lo siento, hoy no habrá clase de laboratorio pues no llegaron las orquídeas que encargué, será a la próxima

Dicho esto Kurama se retiró, botánica era la última clase del día, se sintió aliviado pues horas antes Botan le había enviado una carta del príncipe Koenma en la cual le pedía asistir a una reunión en la casa de Genkai-sensei, definitivamente debía asistir. Pronto llegó al lugar indicado, allí se encontraban Yusuke y Kuwabara quienes con gusto saludaron al pelirrojo

Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kurama – dijo el pelinegro alegremente

Si, que bien poder estar reunidos de nuevo – agregó Kuwabara con su irritante acento

Eso es lo que me preocupa – aclaró Kurama – es decir, que Koenma nos reúna a los cuatro indica que "algo" va a empezar

Te preocupas demasiado – dijo sonriente Yusuke

¿Dijiste cuatro? ¿Acaso Hiei va a venir?

Si Kuwabara – dijo con amabilidad el pelirrojo – o eso creo

Veo que ya están todos… O la mayoría mas bien – dijo Koenma apareciendo por detrás y asustando a todos

¡¿Por qué te apareces así?! – regañó Yusuke

Calma – agregó, una vez todos tranquilos Koenma explicó – la razón por la que los he llamado se debe a un extraño comportamiento en la ciudad de Kioto, tal y como pasó en Dublín hace quince años

¿Dublín? ¡Pero eso está en Irlanda! – reclamó Yusuke

Si, es por eso que serán guiados por un agente del mundo espiritual

¿De quién hablas? – preguntó el incrédulo Kuwabara

Pasa, por favor

Si – contestó una voz femenina

Ella es…

¡D'blange! – interrumpió Kurama al príncipe

¿Se conocen? – preguntó confundido Koenma

Si, - agregó la chica – estamos en las mismas clases, ¿para qué me has llamado, Koenma-san?

Koenma explicó - en Dublín un extraño cambio climático estaba empezando, extrañamente se detuvo y no tuvo un avance catastrófico, lo mismo está sucediendo en Kioto, "algo" está causando que las cinco puertas de energía celestial provoquen inestabilidad, místicamente la cuidad de Kioto es la afectada, es por eso que el equipo Urameshi regresará

¿Y quién te dijo que vamos a volver a ser equipo? ¡Si no mal recuerdo tú me despediste!

Si, así fue, pero ahora es necesario que el equipo regrese pues al parecer este no es el único conflicto, parece ser que un Mazoku está detrás de todo esto

¿Koenma-san?

Si Anghell, dime

¿Me han mandado al equipo porque esto tiene que ver con mi pasado?

Si, eso creo – aclaró Koenma

¿Pasado? ¿Qué pasado? – preguntó Kuwabara muy interesado

Eso no te incumbe – contestó con arrogancia la ojiazul

------------------------------------

Continuerá...


End file.
